Ma Bataille
by missa2008
Summary: Personne ne pourra le leur enlever et elle encore moi...surtout pas elle. One-shot inspiré d'une chanson de Daniel Balavoine. Sterek déjà établi. Univers Alternatif.


Bonjour tout le monde.

Voici un petit one-shot qui m'est venu après avoir entendu la chanson « Mon fils, ma bataille » de Daniel Balavoine.

Je sais que c'est pas des plus original mais je voulais poster quand même cette petite histoire qui me trottait dans la tête.

**Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété de Jeff Davis (à part Logan), et la chanson qui m'as inspiré est donc l'oeuvre de Daniel Balavoine.**

**Pairing : Sterek sous-entendu**

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre la situation. Tu es partie depuis tellement longtemps, presque six ans maintenant. Pourquoi un tel revirement ? J'ai juste l'impression d'assister à une vaste plaisanterie dont tu es l'instigatrice. Je t'écoute, utiliser un par un tous mes côtés sombres et les points noirs de ma vie pour me démonter petit à petit. Comment oses-tu utiliser l'assassinat de ma famille comme argument ? Comment oses-tu dire que cet évènement à fait de moi un personne déséquilibrée et dangereuse ? Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu choques l'assistance en tenant de tels propos…en un sens je pense que c'est un bon point pour moi.

J'observe tes larmes hypocrites alors que tu me démolis. Tu me dégoutes plus qu'autre chose aujourd'hui. Je te connais assez pour savoir que ces larmes sont fausses, tu es seulement une bonne actrice prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. En l'occurrence ce que tu veux c'est accéder à la requête de ton nouveau compagnon qui se trouve être stérile. Vous vous êtes bien trouvé tous les deux, prêts à tout pour détruire un équilibre qui s'est construit au fil du temps et qui convient à tous, sauf à deux égoïstes de votre espèce.

Si on m'avait dit il y a plus de cinq ans, quand tu t'es enfuie du jour au lendemain, que je serais un jour jugé et sali sur un banc par la personne pour qui j'aurais été prêt à tout et que j'aimais au-delà de tout, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Surtout pour un enfant. Mon enfant. Celui que tu as abandonné dès sa naissance car tu le considérais comme une erreur.

Je t'écoute raconter au juge que de toute façon mon métier c'est du vent. Etre écrivain, ce n'est pas une situation stable. Après tout personne ne peut savoir ce qu'il sera advenu de moi dans un an. Seulement tu sembles oublier que je suis toujours là six ans plus tard et que je n'ai jamais eu à souffrir de problèmes financiers. Tu sembles oublier que j'arrive à avoir du succès avec mes écrits. Tu sembles également oublier de quelle famille je viens et que je n'aurais de toute façon jamais de difficultés pour m'occuper financièrement de cet enfant. Je rigole intérieurement quand je me souviens qu'avant tu considérais que j'étais le plus grand écrivain de cette génération. Quand je te vois aujourd'hui, j'en viens à me demander si tu m'as un jour vraiment aimé…on ne peut pas tenir des propos si durs à une personne que l'on a chéri même dans une situation comme celle où nous sommes aujourd'hui.

D'ailleurs c'est bien parce que tu disais que j'avais du talent que tu voulais avoir un enfant avec moi. Enfant qui est devenu grand loin de toi car il est arrivé trop tôt à ton goût. Un enfant oui…mais devoir sacrifier ta jeunesse et tes petits plaisirs personnels, non. A l'époque, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être capable de ce genre d'acte.

Mais tu veux que je te dise, les juges ou les lois, rien ne me fait peur. Logan c'est mon fils et ma bataille ! Si tu voulais t'en occuper il ne fallait pas t'en aller comme tu l'as fait. Tu veux me faire passer pour quelqu'un de dangereux, tu peux me croire que ça arrivera si vous osez toucher à un seul de ses cheveux ou que vous me l'enlevez. Il ne fallait pas que tu t'en ailles. Mon fils n'a pas de mère, il n'a jamais porté ton nom, tu n'es rien pour lui et cette vérité ne changera jamais.

§§§

Ce procès me dégoute de plus en plus. Si je ne devais pas défendre mes droits, je pense que je serais parti depuis bien longtemps. Voilà maintenant qu'elle avance l'argument cliché du « c'est moi qui l'ai porté 9 mois pas lui ! ». Oh oui c'est bien elle qui l'a porté mais pourtant…Légalement, maintenant je suis son père. Je l'ai adopté, je l'aime plus qu'elle n'en sera jamais capable. Je suis entré dans sa vie quand il avait un an et depuis c'est moi qui l'aide à construire sa vie, c'est moi qui m'occupe de lui et qui lui apprend tout ce qu'il sait. Où était-elle pendant toutes ces années ? Que faisait-elle à part batifoler ?

Elle voit qu'elle ne peut pas atteindre Derek alors je deviens sa victime idéale. Elle me sali alors qu'elle ne me connait pas. Elle affirme que l'environnement dans lequel évolue Logan n'est pas sain et ne le sera jamais. Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut de moi, cela ne m'atteint pas. J'ai la plus belle preuve que ce qu'elle affirme est faux et c'est le sourire éclatant que me lance mon petit homme. J'avais été révolté en sachant qu'il devait être présent à l'audience. Il est trop jeune pour subir ce genre de chose mais en le voyant me sourire ainsi, je me dis que finalement ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose.

Le juge et les avocats posent plusieurs questions à notre fils sur sa vie et son environnement et à chaque fois il se tourne vers nous avant de répondre ou nous demande des précisions car ces personnes semblent oublier qu'elles parlent à un enfant de cinq ans qui ne comprend pas toujours le langage des grandes personnes. Qu'il fasse cela et qu'on nous laisse lui répondre semble beaucoup énerver « sa mère » et j'ai très envie de lui tirer la langue comme un gamin pour montrer ma satisfaction.

Elle pourra dire ce qu'elle voudra, l'absence à ses torts. Rien ne peut contrer cette vérité et rien ni personne ne peut les défendre. Quand Logan a commencé à parler, son premier mot a été « papa ». Ce terme il s'est mis à l'utiliser pour Derek mais aussi pour moi. Ce que nous avons pris pour un réflexe d'enfant s'est avéré être une réalité pour lui. Il a deux papas et semble en être fier quand il parle de nous à qui veut bien l'entendre. Elle pourra dire ce qu'elle voudra, Logan c'est mon enfant.

De toute façon, je connais trop bien l'univers des juges et des lois pour en avoir peur. C'est mon fils, ma bataille et je sais que rien ne pourra contester ce fait. Je sais que Derek serait capable du pire si ce juge décidait de nous enlever Logan, mais moi aussi. Je peux être capable du pire même si je n'agis pas de manière physique, j'ai les moyens de détruire légalement une personne. D'ailleurs même si le verdict est en notre faveur, crois-moi Jennifer que je ferais de ta vie un enfer. Quand on cherche et provoque Stiles Stilinski, comme tu le fais, on finit par s'en mordre les doigts.

Je sentis la main de Derek serrer la mienne, me sortant de mes idées de vengeance. J'aurais bien le temps de les mettre en œuvre plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous avions un verdict à attendre après tout le speech que Jennifer venait de faire.

Une dernière question fut posée à Logan, s'il préférait vivre avec son papa ou sa maman. Sa réaction m'amusa fortement car il regarda le juge fixement comme s'il voyait un extraterrestre et finit par répondre « T'es bête toi ! Je vis déjà avec mes deux papas ! ». Loin de se sentir vexé, le juge sourit juste.

Quelques temps plus tard alors que nous étions de nouveau réunis dans ce tribunal, la décision tomba. Logan restait vivre avec nous. Nous avions Derek et moi tous les droits légaux de le garder et il avait été déclaré que le changer d'environnement alors qu'il avait toujours connu cela et s'en acclimatait parfaitement, le perturberait plus qu'autre chose. Un droit de visite pouvait être accordé à Jennifer mais il fallait que nous donnions notre accord pour cela.

A la sortie de la salle, nous étions attendus par cette harpie qui n'avait pas digéré la nouvelle et qui nous balança une fois de plus que nous étions ignobles, contre-nature et incapable d'élever un enfant correctement. Je fis signe à Derek de s'éloigner avec Logan pour ne pas qu'il entende ma réponse.

\- Ecoute-moi bien espèce de sorcière et encore je suis soft dans ce que je dis. Tu t'es barrée du jour au lendemain car t'étais pas foutue d'élever un enfant que TU avais voulu. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi sous prétexte que tu as rencontré un pigeon, qui en plus est un impuissant, tu pourrais te permettre de briser un équilibre qu'on a réussi à créer. Et tu sais quoi ? T'en fais pas partie de cet équilibre ! Et autre chose aussi le droit de visite sache que tu peux te l'enfoncer profondément dans le c…

\- Stiles ! C'est bon arrête-toi elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

Sur ces paroles, je me retournais vers ma famille et pris mon petit garçon dans mes bras. Je savais parfaitement que nous allions encore entendre parler d'elle mais pour l'instant nous ne voulions qu'une chose, continuer notre vie de famille telle qu'elle avait toujours été loin des tribunaux, des juges et des lois.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.


End file.
